The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, especially to a fixing mechanism for quick release card that is applied to fix Mini Peripheral Component Interconnect (Mini-PCI) card.
Due to the dramatic development of computer technology, the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) transmission technology is improved day by day, with higher speed and more compact volume. For example, the Mini Peripheral Component Interconnect (Mini-PCI) inside the notebook is a compact and light card that has attracted a lot of users.
Refer to FIG. 1, a conventional Mini-PCI card is mounted inside a Mini-PCI slot. As shown in figure, a Mini-PCI card 10 is disposed inside a socket 20. Spring blades 25 arranged on two ends of one side of the socket 20 lock into slots (grooves) 15 on two sides of the card 10. By the elasticity of the spring blades 25, the card 10 is located on the socket 20.
In order to prevent the separation of the slot 15 and the spring blades 25, falling of the card 10 caused by external forces, poor contact between the card 10 and the socket 20 or even damage of the card 10 or the socket 20, a fixing plate 30 is arranged above the card 10 with reference of FIG 2. The fixing plate 30 is disposed on a motherboard 40 by screws 35 fastened into tapped holes 45. Thus the card 10 is mounted into the socket 20 more stably.
However, when users want to change the card 10, they need to take off the screws 35 of the fixing plate 30. If users change the card 10 frequently, the removal of screws is repeated. If the fixing plate 30 is not arranged properly, or the card 10 contacts the motherboard 40 caused by distortion of the fixing plate 30, short circuits between the card 10 and the motherboard 40 will lead to damages of the card 10 and the motherboard 40. For convenience of users, the disposition of the card 10 onto the socket 20 needs to be more stably, the assembling needs to be simplified, and the contact between the card 10 and the motherboard 40 needs to be avoided.
Therefore, a fixing mechanism for quick release card that makes the disposition of the card more stable and fixed the card inside the socket without screws is disclosed. Thus the loosening of the card caused by external forces is avoided and damages of the card as well as socket are reduced.